


Banana Yellow

by hope_s



Series: Heistwives Toybox [12]
Category: Ocean's 8 (2018)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Bathing/Washing, Developing Relationship, Dildos, Established Relationship, F/F, First time anal, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Happy Ending, Lou POV, Oral Sex, Pre-Canon, Rain, Smut, Strap-Ons, Vaginal Fingering, anal dildo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:53:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23245078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hope_s/pseuds/hope_s
Summary: For the first time, Debbie has put Lou in charge of finding their next big con. When Debbie is overly critical, Lou needs some convincing that Debbie trusts her.
Relationships: Lou Miller & Debbie Ocean, Lou Miller/Debbie Ocean
Series: Heistwives Toybox [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1583962
Comments: 22
Kudos: 42





	Banana Yellow

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Guest14](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Guest14).



> Fulfilling the prompt First Time Anal/Missionary Position/Top!Lou for a creative guest here on AO3! Thanks for the request, friend! I hope you enjoy :)

**Spring 2002**

Lou took the stairs two at a time, raindrops falling out of her bangs and into her eyes as she went, heavy boots landing like drum beats on the steps. An old woman on the third floor poked her head out from around her door, eyes narrowed. Her flowery apron was in stark contrast to the disgusted look on her face.

“Would you keep it down?” she barked, voice tired and cracked from lack of use.

“Sorry, Mrs. Kazmierczak,” Lou replied, sweeping past in a flurry of March wind. “In a hurry.”

“I can see that,” the old woman said pointedly, arms folding defensively across her chest, “but it’s six-o’clock in the morning. Have some respect.” Her voice got louder as Lou sped up the next flight of stairs.

“I’ll bring you a casserole later, Mrs. K.,” Lou called back. As she reached her own apartment, she heard Mrs. Kazmierczak heave a sigh and shut her door with a snap. She liked Lou, really, even if she didn’t want to admit it at six in the morning. They had an understanding. Lou didn’t steal from her, instead, she stole _for_ her, and Mrs. Kazmierczak didn’t ask questions. Sometimes, she even bought her a carton of cigarettes for her troubles. What was more, she had told the landlord that Lou was her caregiver and that Debbie was her sister’s granddaughter. That was a good enough excuse to stop people asking questions about the mysterious woman in black clothes whose heels were always a little too high than the occasion warranted and who was suspiciously familiar with the tall Australian woman with the blonde hair and the deep voice. Lou was noticeable, and therefore, Debbie was, too, which was bad for business. Mrs. Kazmierczak’s lie kept everyone content. As far as Lou was concerned, it was a win-win situation, and it was nice to be scolded for simple things like running up the stairs. In a weird way, it showed that someone actually cared. Lou slipped her key into the door, but it opened before she could turn it.

“God, you’re loud, you know that?” Debbie looked suspiciously like Mrs. Kazmierczak, arms crossed, eyes narrowed.

Lou grinned at her and leaned forward to kiss her on the cheek. Debbie’s mouth twitched.

“Stop looking so smug and shut the door,” Debbie said, still attempting to sound cross, though Lou knew she was happy to see her. Debbie didn’t like waking up alone, and though Lou had warned her she would be setting some things in order early this morning and had agreed to the plan, Lou knew she was probably feeling a little dejected. Lou kissed her cheek again, letting the warmth of Debbie’s skin fill her up, until Debbie pushed her away. “Oh, stop it, you’re soaked.”

“Mm. In more ways than one,” Lou murmured. She kissed her again, this time on her neck and was rewarded with a squirm.

“Down girl,” Debbie replied, though she returned Lou’s kiss, capturing her lips this time and letting Lou’s tongue slide into her mouth. “Need to warm you up first,” she said after a moment, pulling away. “Tea?”

“Please.”

Lou had only just added milk to her cup when Debbie gave her a piercing look and surveyed her across the table.

“So?” she prompted.

Lou sipped her tea, eyes teasing Debbie over the rim as she did. She took her time, drew it out, made her wait.

“ _Lou_ ,” Debbie warned in a sing-song voice as she, once more, crossed her arms over her chest.

Lou smirked, tongue working a circle on the inside of her cheek. She sat back in her chair and sprawled, legs spread and the hem of her button-down shirt brushing the tops of her thighs. Debbie had insisted on hanging her sopping wet pants up to dry immediately, so Lou was left in her remaining dry articles of clothing: socks, a blue button-down that matched her eyes, several necklaces that she had put on in the dark that morning, and panties that she was pretty sure were Debbie’s. They had little bows on them, in amongst the lace, and while she liked them, she would never have bought, or acquired, something so frilly for herself. After all, she had an image to maintain. She could have put on a fresh pair of pants, but she rather liked teasing Debbie, and it made her feel all the warmer to have Debbie’s gaze settling on her bare thighs every so often when she thought Lou wasn’t looking.

Debbie always made her feel warm, had made her feel warm since the first time she had met her in an alley behind a club not far away. The club was gone now. It had blown up in a gas explosion only hours after they had gotten all the money they could from it. Bittersweet, but Lou could only remember bits and pieces of its details – bright lights and too-loud music. What she _could_ remember with complete accuracy was the way Debbie’s fingers had brushed hers as she handed over a recently-stolen twenty-dollar bill with an address scrawled on it. Lou had pretended to consider Debbie’s request, but she knew all along she would say yes, couldn’t _not_ say yes to Deborah Ocean. A week later, they were many thousand dollars richer, and Lou had awoken with Debbie in her bed for the first time, sunlit and warm. Three years later, Debbie was still there – in Lou’s life, in Lou’s bed. And she was still warm. 

“ _LOU_ ,” Debbie said, louder this time and with an added snap of her fingers.

“Hm?”

Debbie groaned. “The _job_?”

“Oh, that,” Lou said with yet another smirk. “You’re going to love it.”

Debbie took a dignified sip of tea. “Prove it.”

Lou set her mug on the table carefully, each movement meticulous and calculated to hold Debbie’s attention. “How much do you know about the global market in bananas?”

**

Lou made just as much noise leaving the building as she had when she arrived, but this time, she blazed past Mrs. Kazmierczak’s admonitions without a backward glance. She had flown high all the way home from the docks, and now – less than an hour later – she was feeling more dejected and disappointed than she had in recent memory. She had expected Debbie’s eyes to sparkle, had expected her to pull out some hairbrained, but excellent, scheme to fill every hole in Lou’s plan. But instead she had furrowed her brow and begun to ask questions. After the eighth question that Lou couldn’t answer, Debbie had sighed, gotten up from the table, and shook her head. She had been cold, flippant, and distinctly disenchanted with Lou’s idea. She had advised her to, simply, “find something else,” to move on. But Lou couldn’t, not like that, not when it was the very first time that Debbie had given Lou control over the stage for their next big con.

Outside, it was still raining, and Lou didn’t have a jacket this time, felt the heavy drops fall down the collar of her button-down shirt and spatter on its front. Her pants – black, acid-washed jeans – were still damp from before. She had pulled them on with difficulty as Debbie watched blankly, clearly stunned by Lou’s sudden movements, by the way she had gone silent and let her body close in on itself before jumping up from the table and…She couldn’t remember what she had said, could only see confusion and hurt in Debbie’s wide brown eyes. Lou wrapped her arms around herself and began to walk, blinded by rain and by hot tears that tasted like the ocean on her tongue, tasted like _her_ Ocean, too, if she thought about it, and she didn’t want to think about it. By the time she reached the nearest Metro stop, she was soaked to the skin and shivering.

Debbie would leave her, there was no question of that. She would go back to find an empty apartment, and perhaps if she wasn’t there to see her go, she could pretend that she had never existed at all, that the past three years were a fever dream filled with all the hallmarks of insanity. She would survive, would build a life – maybe even a semi- _legal_ life. She still wanted a club of her own, something to nurture. Debbie didn’t like dramatics, couldn’t stomach being challenged, not even by Lou, probably. And Lou would have to live with that. Debbie would leave, _would leave, would leave_ …She didn’t count the stops racing past, changed trains at random until she stood on 5th Avenue blinking through the rain at the entrance to Central Park without any memory of having planned to come here. She and Debbie walked here sometimes, when Debbie needed to process a job, when Lou insisted that they get out of the apartment and get some fresh air. Debbie liked walking, even if she did it in heels that were far too tall most of the time. _Don’t think about her_ , Lou scolded herself. _You were never going to be what she wanted. Move on. Grow up. She was never yours, and you were never hers._ Lou crossed the street and kept to the edges of the paved walkways, treading the familiar paths and trying not to think about Debbie. She had thought they understood each other, that Debbie’s willingness to give her some control over their next job meant that their partnership was truly solid. 

“Shit,” Lou swore as she stepped in a puddle of mud to dodge out of the way of a child in red galoshes and a yellow rain coat, straight out of the watercolor art of a children’s picture book. Her own voice took her by surprise, harsh and uncouth and rasping at the edges. With a jolt, Lou found herself in her body, in Central Park, shivering like the fragile buds on the trees around her. She stamped her feet to relieve the worst of the mud and set off once more, mind blank now, counting her footsteps as she took a meandering route. Right, left, left again, right, left…there was a bench not far from the Met that Lou liked to sit on to smoke, and though she didn’t have any cigarettes on her at the moment, she thought the spot might clear her head. She saw the marble façade flicker into view between sheets of rain and felt a sinking in her stomach as she saw that the bench she sought was already occupied by a blurry, dark shape silhouetted by storm clouds and shadowy trees. _Why would anyone sit on a bench in rain like this?_ she wondered, before reminding herself that she was planning on doing the exact same thing. It was probably some other morose soul hiding their tears between raindrops. Lou approached slowly, hoping there might be space for her on the opposite end, somewhere to hold a kind of companionable misery, but as she drew near, she stopped short. The figure on the bench was clothed in black, long legs tucked underneath the slatted seat with heels that were far too long jutting into the pavement at an uncomfortable angle. Debbie looked up at Lou as she paused a few feet away.

Lou stared at her; Debbie didn’t speak. Eventually it all became too much, and she opened her mouth. “Hey,” she said, voice resonant in the rain.

“Hey,” Debbie said. She ran a hand through her dampening hair.

“How’d you…?”

“How’d I know you’d be here?” Debbie interrupted. “Lucky guess.”

Lou scoffed. “Sure.”

Debbie shrugged and dug in her pocket. “Here, I brought you something.” She held out a cigarette and a lighter, protected by the sleeve of her jacket.

Lou hesitated for a moment and then stepped forward. “Thanks,” she said. She put the cigarette between her lips and let Debbie light it for her. Debbie’s fingers trailed across Lou’s wet cheekbone as she pulled away and patted the seat next to her. “Sit?” Lou frowned and sat. She kept one arm wrapped around herself, aching for warmth. Debbie was quiet, breathing steadily next to her. She protected the glowing ember of her cigarette with her free hand and felt her heart rate slow a little. She shivered.

“Why are you here, Debbie?”

“You ran out.”

“Yeah, but wh—?” 

“I had things I needed to say,” she said firmly. Lou caught a note of unease in her tone. Debbie didn’t like talking about her feelings. “I _do_ trust you,” Debbie went on in a rush.

“What?”

“You said I didn’t trust you,” Debbie said.

“I…did I?” Lou couldn’t remember her words, but that sounded about right. “I did, didn’t I,” she sighed.

“You did. And I _do_ , I _do_ trust you.” Her voice broke, and Lou looked at her. She wasn’t crying, but her face was contorted with something like fear.

Lou shook her head, unconvinced. “Nothing I could have said back there would have convinced you, would it? My idea was never going to be good enough for you. You always do things your way, and you know what? I’m okay with that. I’m good at my bits, you’re good at yours. You didn’t need to pretend to listen to m—”

“Stop,” Debbie said suddenly.

Lou felt a rush of anger. “Just admit it,” she muttered bitterly, “I’m not—”

“Lou, _stop_ ,” Debbie reached out and put her finger to Lou’s lips. Lou had no choice but to look at her. Debbie was gazing at her with an expression that Lou couldn’t read – something that echoed guilt and hurt and discomfort. Lou closed her mouth. “Lou….” Debbie said again. She moved her hands to cup Lou’s jaw. “Baby, you didn’t need to convince me.”

Whatever Lou had expected, it wasn’t that. She looked at Debbie and felt a different kind of lump form in her throat, something softer but equally painful – regret, perhaps. Because if Debbie was telling the truth… “I thought you would leave me,” she admitted quietly, almost to herself.

“What?” Debbie sounded surprised, as though she thought that she couldn’t have heard properly.

“I thought I’d get home and you would be gone. Somehow it was better if you left while I wasn’t there, I don’t know.” Lou felt herself getting defensive. “You kept asking questions.”

Debbie smiled sadly. “I’m always going to ask questions. Every time. They were the same questions I ask myself. I never think it’s good enough. I always think we should do something else. I never think it’s going to work at first.”

“I didn’t know.”

“I know. I should have told you,” Debbie admitted.

“Yeah.” Lou looked at her, unsure of where they stood now.

“I—” Debbie began, jaw chewing over words that were clearly difficult for her. “I don’t want to leave you, and if I did…” Lou opened her mouth to protest. She didn’t want to hear where that sentence was heading, but Debbie placed a finger on her lips again. “If I did, I would tell you. And I probably wouldn’t be very nice about it,” she added self-deprecatingly, “but I would.”

Lou nodded. “I like what we have,” she said quietly. The cigarette, spent, fell from her numbing fingertips, and Lou crushed it with the heel of her muddy boot.

“Come home with me?” Debbie asked. Her hand slipped towards Lou’s, surprisingly hesitant and gentle.

Lou nodded. “Yeah, I’m fucking freezing.” She managed a small laugh and squeezed Debbie’s fingers.

Debbie gave her a sympathetic smile. She slipped her coat from her shoulders as they stood up and wrapped it around Lou’s, hugging her from behind as she did and placing a searing kiss to the back of her neck. She was taller than Lou today, in those heels. Lou felt small and fragile in her arms. 

“I was so afraid you would leave that I left instead,” Lou told her.

“Yeah, you did,” Debbie agreed. “It’s okay, Lou. Come on.” She tugged Lou’s hand.

**

It was still raining by the time they made it back to the Bronx, to their tiny apartment. Debbie unlocked the door and let go of Lou’s hand to crank up the heat on all the radiators. Lou stood in the middle of the kitchen, dripping onto the old linoleum. Debbie returned after a minute or so and shook her head.

“Oh, Lou,” she said. And then her hands were on Lou’s shoulders, pushing the coat to the floor and tracing a path to the buttons of her soaking shirt. “You know that your shirt is completely see-through, right?” she asked.

Lou looked down and shrugged. “No,” she admitted, “I didn’t.”

“Ah, well, it’s New York. Everyone’s seen worse.” Debbie’s eyes drifted unashamedly to Lou’s breasts as she undid her buttons. Fortunately, the fabric was blue instead of white, but the dark pink of her nipples was still visible where it stuck uncomfortably to her skin. Lou didn’t feel she deserved to be looked at like that, with so much longing, not after…She made to pull away as Debbie’s peeled the silk away from her skin.

“You don’t have t—” Lou muttered. 

“Shut up,” Debbie said. She switched her attention from Lou’s shirt to her face and gave her a hard look. All at once, she was kissing her, and Lou gasped against her mouth, melting. Debbie’s warmth was overwhelming. Lou put words into the movements of her lips, apologies and confessions that stuck in her throat, and by the time Debbie pulled away to fumble once more with Lou’s buttons, she felt lighter. “Better?” Debbie asked, glancing up.

Lou nodded. “Much.”

Debbie’s fingers were as cold as Lou’s skin, and Lou noticed for the first time that Debbie was shivering, too. She gave a shaky sigh and raised her own hands to the hem of Debbie’s damp long-sleeve shirt, pulling it up and over her head. The revelation of her skin was like a stimulant, and suddenly Lou couldn’t keep her hands off her. She tugged at the waistband of Debbie’s pants with one hand as she unhooked her bra with the other. Their eyes met, and Lou saw a familiar hunger reflected back to her. Debbie hooked her fingers into Lou’s belt loops and brought their hips together forcefully. Lou moaned and kissed her again, rough and demanding. Debbie’s deft fingers unfastened her pants and pushed them over her hips with difficulty, taking the panties with them. They stuck to Lou’s skin, and with a groan of frustration, Debbie dropped to her knees to peel them down her legs. Lou found herself naked in the kitchen with Debbie kneeling before her, disheveled and wet from the rain. In a very characteristic movement, Debbie swept her wet hair from her face with one hand and leaned forward. Her fingers dug into Lou’s hips as she pressed open-mouthed kisses to the soft skin of her hip crease and then lower. Lou cried out as Debbie’s hot mouth found the chilled skin just above her clit. Her kisses were gentle, but they felt like fire, and it was too much and not enough all at once.

Lou tugged her up, goosebumps grating against Debbie’s equally pebbled skin, heart beating violently in her chest. She stumbled backward towards the bathroom, pulling Debbie with her. After a moment, it seemed like Debbie understood her purpose and pressed forward, taking control to lead them through the door. Lou fumbled blindly for the shower faucet behind her back. The spray – cold at first, then warming rapidly – hit both of them at once, and Lou groaned, felt her shoulders collide with the smooth tiled wall as Debbie pressed against her, panting but still, now, just leaning into her. They stood like that for a long moment, hot water seeming to warm Lou from the inside out. She sighed and relaxed against the wall, feeling the tension of cold and fear wash down the drain. Debbie hummed a sound of contentment into her neck, and Lou wrapped her arms around her.

Minutes later, Debbie’s hands were working against Lou’s scalp, massaging shampoo between the strands of her hair. The steamy air smelled of citrus and of the lavender soap they both had used, which still clung to the divots of Lou’s hips and the hollow of Debbie’s throat. Skin slid against skin, and Lou’s eyelids fluttered. How could she ever have thought she would leave? When Debbie _cared_ like this, how could she have imagined a world where she didn’t? It scared her, and she gripped Debbie a little harder, scrunched up her face against a wave of emotion that broke behind her eyes. She sobbed as Debbie rinsed the shampoo from her hair, gentle fingers soothing the doubt from her pores before repeating the process with Lou’s conditioner. Lou’s hands ached from the cold, they ached to give back. Her fingers trembled as she turned Debbie around and squeezed some of Debbie’s shampoo onto her hair. Debbie relaxed against her, eyes closing and an expression of peace spreading across her face.

“I figured it out, Lou,” she murmured, words slurring a little in her apparent bliss. 

“What?”

“The job. I closed the loopholes.”

“You’re sure?”

“I’m always sure.”

**

Lou awoke slowly, cautiously. The room was dim, but the clock on the bedside table showed that it was only four in the afternoon. The rain that had persisted for days pattered on and on against the windows, and now there were rolls of thunder in the distance. Debbie was curled into her, breaths ghosting across Lou’s collar bone. Lou realized she was finally warm and stroked Debbie’s back, willing her to relax a little more. There was tension in the way her body strained towards Lou, tension that came from climbing under the covers with a deep chill still aching in your bones. Only sleep could fix that kind of cold, and even the shower had been insufficient. They had eaten, too. Lou remembered soup and toast – something simple and warm, and then they had crawled into bed in the middle of the day, too emotionally and physically drained to even speak. Lou had the overwhelming urge to climb right into Debbie’s skin for warmth and comfort. She had sensed the same need in Debbie, and so, here they were, pressed so close that their air was shared, so close that Lou felt Debbie begin to wake before she heard the change in her breaths.

“What time is it?”

Lou smiled and kissed Debbie’s forehead. “Four.”

“’s dark.”

“Yeah. It’s storming.”

“Mm.” Debbie acknowledged Lou’s information by snaking a hand over her hip to scratch lightly on her lower back. Lou knew she liked storms, that they focused her mental energy into something akin to the electricity of lightning.

“Debs?” Lou asked. 

“Yeah?”

“I’m sorry. I should have known you wouldn’t leave. I should have just said—”

“Shh,” Debbie placated. “That’s enough. You don’t need to apologize. _I_ probably should,” she added, frankly, “but _you_ don’t need to, so I’m sorry, Lou, and I promise that next time you come up with something, I won’t run your idea through a fucking meat grinder before I give you my opinion.”

“Fair enough.” Lou kissed her again, this time on the cheek. Debbie smiled and opened her eyes at last.

“I got you something, baby,” Debbie said. There was a hint of nervousness in her tone.

“Yeah?”

Debbie shifted to sit up, and while Lou loathed to let her go, it didn’t seem that Debbie was interested in moving very far. Lou watched as she pulled a box from under the bed, plain and inconspicuous. Debbie ran her fingers over it and then held it out to Lou with an air of uncharacteristic trepidation. Lou took it curiously, turning it over in her hands. It wasn’t taped shut, and Lou opened it easily, pulling out something long, smooth, and bright yellow.

“Wow, uh…” she began.

“If you’re not comfortable with it, we don’t have to. I didn’t pay money for it, I promise,” Debbie said quickly. “It’s just…well, I’d like to try it. With you. Because I…” She swallowed hard and then chewed on her words. “I _trust_ you. More than anyone.” The confession came out quietly, muffled against the pillow that she was now holding to her chest.

“Did you just think of this today?” Lou asked. She ran her fingers over the dildo, admiring the softness of the silicone. “Because it’s sort of _banana_ yellow…”

Debbie smiled. “No, I got it last week. I’ve been thinking about it for a while, though, ever since…well, you can probably guess.”

Lou could, and she smirked at the memory. It had been several months ago that she had first pressed against Debbie’s ass with the tip of one finger as she fucked into her steadily from behind. She had paused, waited for Debbie to turn her face caught her eye, nodded vigorously, and then buried her face once more. Lou had pressed into her just up to the second knuckle of one finger before Debbie came so hard that Lou could actually _feel_ her cunt tightening around the rubber cock inside her. After that, it had become an occasional treat. Last time, Debbie had taken two fingers all the way inside. Lou had never really been into anal play, not theoretically. But there was something about seeing Debbie come like _that_ …

“So?” Debbie asked.

Lou frowned. “I don’t want to just band-aid everything with sex, Debs,” she said.

Debbie rolled her lip between her teeth and nodded slowly. “I know, baby, but I’m bad at words. You know that. What _I_ know is that I want this with you. _Only_ you. You’re…” Debbie cut herself off with a sigh and a shrug, eyes a bit tortured and confused in the dim light of the room.

“I hope one day you can tell me,” Lou murmured.

Debbie smiled sadly and reached out to squeeze her hand, which was still holding the bright yellow toy. “Me too, baby, but I _can_ show you.”

“Yeah?”

“Let me show you, Lou.” Debbie shifted closer to her and pulled Lou’s head into her lap, stroking her hair. “Please, let me.”

Lou knew she would agree, knew she would let Debbie get away with it again, because when it came down to it, she knew that Debbie felt something for her and that was all that really mattered. It wasn’t as though she were much better with words, though Debbie always insisted she was. But no, Lou couldn’t describe what she felt either, chose to write her odes to Debbie Ocean into the movement of lips on flesh, chose to show her by refusing to muffle her cries when Debbie fucked her. There was too much about each of them that was transient, and if they left each other behind, Lou wanted Debbie to have memories and feelings instead of words. Those were more important, weren’t they? Words were scary, carried too much of the future. Words were for stability and permanence, and neither of _those_ words fit _them_. Lou found Debbie’s hand with her own, laced their fingers together, and raised them to her lips. She brushed kisses across Debbie’s knuckles.

“I got this, too,” Debbie said, holding up a small bottle of high-quality lube from the bottom of the box.

Lou gave her a sardonic smile that was nonetheless tinged with affection. “You always think of everything.”

“That’s a yes?”

“Yes.”

Debbie blushed and kissed her. Lou was glad that neither of them had bothered to dress after the shower earlier. They had wrapped themselves in blankets during lunch and then crawled into bed still bare to share body heat. A roll of thunder outside reminded Lou of the storm and she shivered, but Debbie tugged her close and the chill vanished. She had only attempted this once before, and it hadn’t gone particularly well. The girl she was with had expected Lou to have more experience, and Lou had faked it, done her research and done her best to please her, but the entire encounter had been more or less disappointing. Still, she knew the importance of taking things slow, of warming Debbie up until her body was as pliant and yielding as it could be. Lou pulled Debbie down to lie beside her once more and tugged the blankets up to their shoulders. Debbie’s lips were insistent against hers, chasing fire, but Lou slowed the pace with the stroke of her fingers on Debbie’s back. At last, Debbie sighed and rolled onto her back, taking Lou with her. Lou smiled against her mouth and straddled her hips. Debbie pressed hers upwards.

“Patience, honey,” Lou chastised.

“I want…” Debbie began, but Lou licked a stripe along Debbie’s jaw to her ear, turning her words to a moan. Debbie’s hands came to Lou’s back, clutching and grasping as Lou worked over her neck. Lou reached back, grabbed her hands, and placed them pointedly on the bed.

“Let me,” Lou murmured. Debbie nodded and relaxed once more. Lou dipped her head and kissed a nipple in thanks.

Lou let it drag on like that for a while, kissing every inch of Debbie’s skin, massaging tension out of her thighs with the heels of her hands. She was careful to stay away from where Debbie wanted her most, but she could smell her arousal, knew she was wet. It made Lou’s pulse race to know what she did to her. She waited until the incoherent sounds falling from Debbie’s lips were becoming close to sobs. Only then did she let the side of one finger brush her folds. She made it seem accidental, brought the hand to Debbie’s breast instead and lingered there while Debbie writhed. Her lips and teeth worked Debbie’s nipple to a peak and then switched to the other. It was minutes before she let her hand travel downwards once more, this time followed by her mouth. Lou breathed her in, let the scent of her fill her thoughts, ghosted her lips over her clit – not quite touching as her fingers dipped lower and finally slid inside. Debbie arched off the bed with a moan, and on the first thrust, Lou felt an additional rush of wetness spread down to her palm.

“You’re so wet for me,” she murmured with an appreciative kiss to Debbie’s inner thigh. Debbie moved her hands, but only to push the blankets out of the way, then she settled back on the mattress, staring at Lou through hooded eyes. Lou kept eye contact as she dipped her tongue to her clit at last.

“Fuck me, Lou, come on,” Debbie said, urgent and pleading.

Lou chuckled, knew Debbie could feel the vibration in her core. She slid her fingers out of her gradually, collecting as much wetness as she could. Debbie whined in protest, but Lou gave her a pointed look as she brought her moistened fingertips lower to Debbie’s hole. Debbie’s eyes widened slightly in understanding, and she nodded. Lou sucked her clit once, twice, and then slid her free right arm under Debbie’s thigh to raise her hips and improve her angle. Her fingers circled slowly, not yet pressing, wanting to make sure Debbie was as relaxed as possible. She moved her tongue lower and licked into her. Debbie moaned, and her muscles rippled under Lou’s hands, contracting in an effort to rock her hips against Lou’s face.

“You taste so good, honey,” Lou murmured, giving her tongue a break but continuing the slow massage of her fingers. Debbie opened her mouth as if to respond to Lou’s words, but Lou chose that moment to press her pointer finger inside up to the first knuckle, circling slowly. She would have to add lube soon, but she knew Debbie appreciated the burn, too, and neither of them seemed to be in any hurry. Whatever Debbie had been about to say was lost in a cry of pleasure. Lou didn’t let her recover but pressed her mouth over her once more, licking and sucking at Debbie’s entranced, which was becoming impossibly wetter. Debbie’s arousal coated Lou’s chin and cheeks.

“Fuck, _fuck,_ Lou, I don’t want to come yet,” Debbie gasped. Lou widened her eyes at her in some surprise. Debbie usually needed direct stimulation on her clit in order to come, and Lou had been careful to avoid that over the last few minutes, wanting to keep her on the edge. She lightened the pressure of her licks and moved her finger more slowly, felt Debbie relax a little beneath her. Debbie nodded her thanks and took a deep breath, closing her eyes at the sensations. She was so beautiful like this, Lou thought. It was a privilege to witness this side of her, the side that was needy and trusting and unafraid.

“Are you ready for more?” Lou asked her five minutes later. Debbie could barely gasp a _yes_ in reply.

Lou withdrew her finger and placed an appreciative kiss on Debbie’s clit, making her hips jerk. Debbie watched her, fingers trailing through her arousal, as Lou moved around the bedroom, gathering supplies. She returned to the bed two minutes later with the harness secured around her hips and the yellow dildo protruding from it. Debbie licked her lips. Wordlessly, Lou handed Debbie a pillow and helped her position it under her hips.

“You’re sure about this?” Lou asked her. She traced a spiral on Debbie’s bent knee, relishing the goosebumps that formed under her finger.

Debbie rolled her eyes. “I’m sure,” she insisted. Lou gave her a brusque nod and reached for the lube. 

Debbie took a surprisingly short time to take one, two, and then three of Lou’s fingers. Lou watched her closely for signs of discomfort, but even when Debbie hissed a gasp at the stretch, the smile twitching on the corners of her lips showed her enjoyment. Lou added more lube and pumped her fingers in and out, amazed at the bliss on Debbie’s features. Every so often, a particular movement sent a shiver through Debbie that elicited another rush of wetness from her cunt. Her arousal dripped downwards to mix with the lube on Lou’s fingers and the scent of sex hung heavy in the little room. Lou paused at the end of a thrust, fingers buried inside Debbie, hovering her body over her.

“Debs?”

“Mm hmm?”

“You want my cock now?”

The tip of the bright yellow dildo was about the same width as three of Lou’s fingers, but it was much harder. Lou added a copious amount of lube, almost emptying the little bottle that Debbie had acquired for the occasion. She cleaned her hands on the wet wipes she had brought to the bedside table earlier and rubbed the lube along the length of the dildo. It warmed quickly under her palms. Debbie was impatient. She rolled her hips and dropped her hand to her clit, rubbing small circles. When Lou was satisfied that the dildo was well-prepared, she moved forward on her knees until she was right up against the pillow under Debbie’s hips. Then, she brought her fingertips to Debbie’s inner thighs, trailed them back to her knees and helped her bend her legs back towards her chest. Debbie was breathing heavily.

“Fuck me, Lou,” she whispered. “Please.”

Lou felt a groan rumble in her throat. There wasn’t anything quite like having Debbie like this, spread out for her, _begging_ for her. It was intoxicating – her thoughts blurred at the edges. She pressed the tip of the dildo against her hole. Debbie didn’t yield at first, but Lou watched her slow her breaths. Lou used her thumbs to massage the muscles of Debbie’s ass. Debbie took a deep breath, and as she let it out, Lou pressed forward a little more firmly. Debbie gasped as the dildo breached her.

“Too much?” Lou asked, but she didn’t pull away, waited for Debbie’s direction.

Debbie shook her head. “No, just go slow.”

Lou smiled. “Trust me,” she told her, “that was the plan all along.” Lou slid into her another inch, and Debbie moaned. Her thighs trembled under Lou’s palms.

“I do trust you, baby,” Debbie replied breathlessly. “I do.”

Lou worked the first few inches of the dildo in and out of her. Debbie was so tight that Lou imagined she could feel the heat of her body radiating down the silicone to her own clit. It was hard to maintain control, and her hips began to ache, but Lou kept up the steady place, going a little deeper on each thrust. Meanwhile, Debbie’s cunt was still dripping, adding extra lubricant to whatever part of the dildo was still exposed.

“You’re enjoying this,” Lou noted. “ _Fuck_ , you’re so wet, Debs.”

Debbie nodded. “Wet for you, baby.” She tilted her hips upwards as much as she could, meeting Lou’s next thrust and taking the entire dildo for the first time.

“So good for me,” Lou murmured. She let herself relax a little, kept a wary eye on Debbie’s facial expressions, but allowed herself a little more freedom to move. The effect seemed to only increased Debbie’s pleasure. Lou rocked into her with a steady rhythm, and Debbie’s eyes rolled back. Her lips parted in a silent cry, and Lou bent to kiss her cheek, her jaw, the soft skin under her ear. Encouraged by Debbie’s panting whimpers, Lou placed open-mouthed kisses down her neck and over her collar bones. She reached her breasts and made herself pause, let Debbie direct a few thrusts onto the dildo in her desperation for Lou’s mouth.

“Please, baby,” Debbie muttered, voice rasping and deep with arousal. Her fingers threaded into the soft hairs at the nape of Lou’s neck, applying pressure until Lou yielded and brought her lips to Debbie’s nipple. Still, she teased her, concentrating mostly on the rhythm of her hips, slow and steady. Each time her lips brushed feather-light against Debbie’s hardened flesh, Lou felt Debbie’s thighs tremble. Lou liked keeping her on the edge, knew that as soon as she decided to let Debbie come, it wouldn’t take much. On the next thrust, she captured Debbie’s nipple in her teeth and tugged. Debbie cried out, fingernails scratching a little on Lou’s back as she searched for something to grasp. Before Debbie could recover from the sensation, Lou wrapped her lips around as much of Debbie’s breast as she could and sucked hard, circling her tongue. Debbie shook and moaned, and Lou smiled as she released her nipple and turned her attention to the opposite breast, giving it the same treatment. By the time she was done, Debbie was strung taut – Lou could feel ripples of tension traveling through her limbs, her stomach, her shoulders.

“Do you want to come now?” Lou asked huskily, suddenly very aware of her own arousal behind the harness.

Debbie nodded. “Y-yes. _God_ , yes!”

Lou chuckled and straightened up, looking down at Debbie in admiration for just one more moment. Debbie’s hair, which had been damp from the rain and the shower when they crawled into bed, was curling and messy, fanned out around her shoulders. A flush spread across her cheeks and down her neck to her chest. Her nipples were hard and peaked, dark pink and shining with moisture from Lou’s mouth. Her hands were back behind her knees once more, pulling herself open wider for Lou. Lou’s gaze traveled lower, drawn to the glistening arousal between Debbie’s legs. Her clit was swollen, probably aching. Lou pulled out of her almost all the way, admiring the bright yellow dildo against Debbie’s skin. She added the last of the lube, dripping it over Debbie’s cunt and the toy indiscriminately. Debbie gasped and jerked, gazing up at Lou with wide, pleading eyes. Lou plunged into her again just as she brought her fingers to the entrance of Debbie’s cunt. She teased her briefly, spreading her moisture up to her clit. Debbie groaned and rocked her hips upwards as much as she could.

“Come _on_ , Lou,” she breathed.

Lou smirked as she slipped two fingers into her in time with another hard thrust of the dildo. Debbie arched off the bed; her hands fisted the sheets until her knuckles were white. Lou thrust into her once more with her fingers and the toy. Every one of Debbie’s muscles went rigid, and Lou felt her inner walls contract forcefully. She stilled her hips, kept the dildo buried inside her, and watched. Debbie’s face showed focus, ecstasy, and relief – a combination that sent a pulse of electricity through Lou’s veins and made her swoon. As Debbie relaxed, Lou pulled out gradually, keeping her fingers inside Debbie’s cunt to extend her sensations, even as she withdrew the dildo. It took Debbie a long time to relax, her body spasmed rhythmically, and Lou tried to hold onto every second. She could stay like this forever, she thought, breathing her in, feeling her heat.

At last, Debbie’s eyes opened and she sighed. Her mouth opened as if to speak, but she shook her head after a moment and closed it again. Lou felt a thrill of pride at having rendered her speechless alongside a pang of disappointment at Debbie not being able to find the words she needed. Lou slipped her fingers out of her at last, removed the harness, and lay down next to her, pulling the blankets over them both as she did so. Outside, the rain pattered on, and a clap of thunder went unheeded. Debbie curled into Lou, slipped a hand around her waist to tug her closer. Words would come later – tomorrow, next week, next year, or maybe a long time from now, but Lou knew they would be said eventually. For now, this was enough. It was warm in Debbie’s arms.

**Author's Note:**

> First of all: @sarux made some beautiful fanart for this work, which you can view here: https://estel-of-irysi.tumblr.com/post/613245450334650368/banana-yellow-hopesavaria-oceans-8-2018 
> 
> (yes, you can view even if you don't have a Tumblr)
> 
> Second: Hoo boy, so, I think we can all agree that social distancing sucks. If you need interaction, don't hesitate to reach out on here, Tumblr, or Instagram. 
> 
> These are tough times, y'all! 
> 
> **
> 
> Many thanks to my wife go_get_your_top_hat for always beta-ing <3 :)
> 
> If you want to request a fic for this toybox series, please let me know in a comment on here or find me on tumblr at estel-of-irysi (I'm also on Instagram - hope_savaria). 
> 
> Kudos and comments make my day! Thank you for reading.


End file.
